Naruto (and Others) Randomness
by password0925
Summary: There is no story to this. There is no definite plot. Just some random ideas that kept bugging me which can't really be made into complete stories. Is this what you would call a Crackfic? Well, whatever. It's just complete randomness.
1. 1: Burning! OHHHHHHHH!

Greetings! This is not a full story, just some of the randomness that keeps bugging me in my head. Seriously.

* * *

**Burning! OHHHHHHHH!**

Once again he falls on his hands and knees, having been defeated by his eternal rival. The Hyuuga prodigy stands in front of him in his Jyuuken Stance, his Byakugan activated as he continues to watch the fallen nin in front of him, waiting for him to stand back up.

His rival, Neji, stood there panting, visibly winded and so drenched in sweat that he looked like he just came from the shower. This was already a common sight for them as the prodigy has been giving it his all in their spars as acknowledgement of Lee's hard work. That acknowledgement has sparked a renewed fervor in Lee, propelling him to new levels as he sparred with his rival. However, the more that Lee advanced, the more the gap seems to have widened. Already a year has passed, and Lee has not once been able to push Neji over to the point of exhaustion, only getting him to the panting and sweating yet victorious man in front of him now. Normally, he would've shrugged it off. But he's been shrugging it off for more than six months now, and without the signs of improvement, he had given up. He lost all hope; saw no way to make his candlelight burn brighter and hotter than Neji's sunlight. He was broken, and as a broken man, he did not stand up. As a broken man, he gave in to his weariness and collapsed to the ground, closing his eyes as his thoughts continue to pound on him.

"_I strived to be a strong ninja even though I could only use Taijutsu, but instead I became a useless ninja."_

As consciousness starts to take him, he utters one last sentence to let the world know that he has given up.

"I'll never be anything more than useless…"

A small kick to the head wakes causes him to stir lightly. Another kick brings him closer to consciousness, and another, and another, and another. As awareness starts to flood his senses, he hears that each kick is accompanied by a voice.

"Useless. Useless. Useless."

Snapping his eyes open in anger, he pushes himself up in a sitting position in one quick and sharp movement. He opens his mouth to shout at the unyouthful being for kicking a man when he's already down, but his words die in his throat when he sees the person that was kicking him. Shock and surprise freezes up his mind as he stares down a baby, looking sharp and cute in his back suit and cap, and a small chameleon on his shoulder. With a tip of its hat, the baby then adds more to his confusion when it starts to talk.

"Ciaossu."

Lee couldn't help but blink in surprise, his mouth opening and closing in confusion. He looks around stupidly to see if anyone else sees what he's seeing, and from the looks of the people around him, not only were they witnessing the same scene he was, but they also acted as if this was a common occurrence and a completely normal situation to the point where it is practically expected.

With the baby reading the expressions on his face, it lets out a sigh, shrugging his small shoulders while shaking his head.

"You really are useless, TsunaRockLee-kun."

With a sparkle coming from his eye, the baby looks up from underneath his hat as he holds his hand out, thumb and index finger stretched while all the rest are curled into his palm.

"You should just die."

And with a sudden flash, the chameleon disappears from his shoulder and turns into a ball of light, which then flew to his hand and started to morph. With another flash, the light breaks away to reveal an object that looks to have been made out of metal. With a clicking sound, he could hear that the mechanism inside was starting to work its purpose. And with a large bang and a blinding light coming from the end of the metal object that was pointed towards him, he barely saw the small metal object that came out of it before it pierced his forehead, pushing his head back and causing his life to flash before his eyes, as his body falls to the ground and his vision is consumed by a white light.

"_Ahhh, I have no regrets in my Life…is what I'd like to say. But my greatest regret…"_

"My poor student! For his flames of youthfulness to die out at such a young age…what madness has taken over this world of ours?!"

He listens on as his favourite teacher and one true idol laments how his flames of youth has died, adding only to the longing feeling that came with the one thing he truly regrets not having been able to do before he died.

"_My greatest regret now that I am dying…"_

"Don't worry, he's just useless TsunaRockLee-kun. Even if he dies, there's no loss for us to mourn."

For some reason, he could imagine the smirk on the baby's face. No, he wasn't imagining it. He swears that he can really see it!

"But for my Genius of Hardwork, whose Will of Fire was so strong that it puts the very sun to shame, give up so easily! I…I did not think that I would live to see the day that his flame would be snuffed out."

"Well, like I said, it's just useless TsunaRockLee-kun."

And he saw the smirk grow larger as the baby hides its eyes under his hat.

"But it's because he's useless TsunaRockLee-kun that he'll be showing his resolve."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

At that instant, TsunaRockLee's body stiffens so suddenly that he snaps back up to a standing position so quick, he is forced to lower his head into a bow because of the force causing it to lash forward before he could spread his feet in order to balance himself.

"Sorry, Reborn, Gai-sensei! But I can't die yet! My Will of Fire, my Flames of Youth! They burn still burn! They burn brighter and hotter than ever at my regret of dying before beating my eternal rival, Neji!"

He continues to speak even as steam starts to rise from his body, his clothes starting to smoke and the air around him shimmering with intense heat.

"And so! I shall let them burn! They shall continue to burn! They shall burn with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns in order to beat my eternal rival, Neji, for this is my Dying Will! My Will of Fire and my Flames of Youth shall burn stronger…with the Flames of my Dying Will!"

And with that last shout, a Fire ignites in his eyes along with a Flame that has started to burn atop his forehead and he is engulfed in an aura of strong flames that is alive with so much force that it pushes his hair up. The heat was so strong that it completely burns off his green spandex and leg warmers, leaving him naked except for the boxer shorts he was wearing and showing off his skin that has turned completely red from the heat of his body. And all of them could only stare.

* * *

A/N: Now I don't really know if there is a fanfic out there with this kind of idea as the main storyline, but this just won't go away in my head so I had to write it down at least. If there is a good fic with this as part of its story, please let me know, I would love to read it. Thanks! :D

Oh! And Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	2. 2: Power Levels and Byaku Counters!

**Power Levels and Byaku Counters!**

Everyone stared at the man within an aura of flames in front of them, strong yet humble, staring down an arrogant man who claims he comes from royalty and talks about it is his Fate to rebuild his noble clan and bring it back to power. The man inside the flames has a serious look in his eyes, eyes rising in the air and, along with his boxers, moving due to the force of the winds that his aura of flames causes. His teeth were clenched in tight concentration as he tries to keep his technique in place, which provides a red color to his skin.

"This can't be!"

The man with the flames around him merely smiles, an amused and good-hearted grin that makes the other man scowl. The arrogant man wears a robe-like top with long loose sleeves that was billowing with every wind coming from the man in boxers' aura, revealing a long-sleeved blue shirt underneath that clung to his skin like it was spandex, and over his outfit is a chest plate and back plate held together with straps that goes over his shoulders and around his side, a few inches below his arms.

"What's wrong, Neji-ta? I thought you wanted to see my full power?"

The arrogant man reluctantly reaches into his pack and fumbles inside before he pulls his hand back out. He turns around to hide his face before he uses his right hand to fix something over his right eye. Making a clicking sound, he turns around to reveal…his hand over the side of his face, index finger and thumb forming a ring around his eye and arm twisted so that his three other fingers were resting on the side of his face pointing down. With his signature arrogant smirk coming back on his face as he feels the veins near his temple around his eyes bulge and his vision becomes clearer with the device's activation, he then proceeds to discuss the details of his superior technology.

"This is my Byaku Counter!"

Suddenly, a giant panda wearing a pink Chinese outfit under a denim jacket along with wearing jeans, with all sorts of weapons that can be seen from behind it, while wielding a kunai in one of its hands appear out of nowhere to their side and starts shrieking.

"THE HELL?! THAT'S JUST YOU USING YOUR DAMNED BYAKUGAN WITH YOUR HAND FORMING A STUPID MASK OVER IT!"

Neji-ta looks with disbelief towards the direction where he thought he saw the image from, his expression changing to one of confusion when he finds that there was actually nothing there.

"_Must have been a mirage from all the heat of his flames…"_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he clears his throat and proceeds to begin his boasting once more.

"Like I said, this is my Byaku Counter! This allows me to see the energy inside any living creature, thus making it possible to read the power levels of anyone I meet!"

He stares at the man before him with his Byaku Counter activated, mentally congratulating himself for having suppressed his body's desire to shiver and shield his eyes. His sense of triumph slowly disappears though as he is then filled with dread and awe.

"No…impossible!"

"HAHAHAHA! Nothing is impossible for my young disciple!"

He looks towards the man with irritation, regretting it almost immediately as another image is seared into his memories, to stay there forever. The man was wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers. Over his spandex, he wears a black vest of sorts with a circle in the center with some kind of character inside it. He wears small round heavy tinted glasses and has these antenna things sprouting atop his bowl cut hair. And his huge grin showed his overly white sparkling teeth that seem to emit beams of light.

"King Gai! Thank you so much for all your praises! It is all thanks to your teachings that I have reached this far!"

"Do not mention it, my young Kaka-Rock! I am happy to discover that you are not holding back in displaying your youthfulness and even using the Gai-oken that I taught you!"

He takes out his hand from behind him and gives the man in flames a thumbs up, and (Neji-ta was betting all of his royal blood on it) surely blinding him with his smile. He then looks towards Neji-ta, and his large smile gives way (Neji-ta breathed a sigh of relief) to a smirk that made Neji-ta jealous.

"I think your Byaku Counter has seen enough of my young disciple's energies to give AN ESTIMATE on his power levels."

Looking back towards Kaka-Rock, he's surprised to see that this King Gai character was actually correct. It was just about to stop its calculations when he announced his surprise.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but there you have it. Oh! And the kunai-wielding talking panda is called Android EighTen-Ten. :D

Oh! And Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z.


	3. 1: Exciting…?

**Exciting…?**

Heavily panting and visibly tired, the two still fights to stand. Despite their beaten bodies, a few broken bodies and wounds bleeding so much to cause normal people to quickly lose consciousness, these two are still determined to beat the other, not willing to fall while the other still stands. Their eye contact never breaks, even intensifying even more with each second passing. They ignore the smoking craters they've caused, the blackened grounds, and even the scratch marks all over the rocks that surround them in that valley. All they see is each other. All they see is their rival that they need to defeat.

Their battle had started out as any normal argument for normal kids: an exchange of words that would eventually turn into shouting, which would then escalate into shouting and swearing, until it all turns into a shoving contest and then finally, into a brawl. And then came the not so normal fight of not so normal kids: kunais were brought out, shurikens were thrown about and jutsus were flung left and right. Large fireballs, blinding flashes of light, pepper bombs, moving dirt and unnatural winds came from the two combatants, and yet their eye contact never wavered.

Even when the clash of their techniques caused large explosions, greatly changing the landscape around them, their eyes never looked away. Even when all of their energy was exhausted, all of their weapons and tools spent, they still managed to dig deep within themselves to be able to rise and never look away.

Slowly, the two fight to get their breathing back. Soon as it returns, their gaze intensifies. They will not back down. They will not surrender. They steel themselves in order to gain victory in this battle.

A breeze passes over the battlefield, kicking up waves in the water that separates them from each other and ruffles their clothes and their hair. The blond combatant can no longer contain his impatience, and he lets out a scream.

"SASUKE!"

As understanding dawns on him, Sasuke returns the call.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so continued a battle that will become a Legend for generations to come, and it shall be known as "The Great Staring/Shouting Battle At The Valley Of The End."

* * *

A/N: Meh. Just something I had to get out of my head. Nothing much, I know. :D


	4. 2: Ultimate Combo

**Ultimate Combo!**

Their shouting contest was over, and their staring contest has now evolved into an all-out glaring contest. This was one where Sasuke had confidence in, and since he was forced to give Naruto the win in their shouting contest (lapsing into silence after finding out the hard way that he can't outlast Naruto in a shouting contest AND be louder than him at the same time), he was very determined in winning this glaring showdown. Naruto…he just didn't want to lose.

And so, with all their attention and focus on glaring at one another, they never noticed the two figures that intruded on their sacred battleground.

Naruto's right eye started to twitch and Sasuke smirked, knowing that his victory was coming close. Putting up more heat on the blond, his Sharingan blared to life to help intensify his glare. Unbeknownst to him, his Sharingan did more than damage than he expected as it was now a completely mature Sharingan as opposed to what he still believes to still be the not so mature Sharingan he used to have.

Feeling his ultimate defeat was drawing close, Naruto, out of desperation, resorted to re-engage Sasuke in a shouting match.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke knew better than to take Naruto on his challenge, but the Uchiha Pride will not allow it, so shout back he must!

"NARUTO!"

Naruto opened his mouth to shout again, but stopped when a different voice shouted out a different name.

"KAKASHI!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, he blinked out of surprise. Seeing the triumphant smirk on the Uchiha, he couldn't help but slap his palm on his forehead. And then another voice called out a different name.

"GAI!"

Blinking at each other for a few seconds, they both looked to their left at the same time…and then to their right. And then to each other, each having a 'WTF?' kind of expression, mentally asking the other what Gai and Kakashi was doing there glaring at each other from way over there so that all four of them were positioned to be points of a cross.

With a shiver up his spine, Naruto looks to his right to find that Gai was glaring at him. Looking to his right, he found that Kakashi was also staring right at him. Looking back to Sasuke, the boy just shrugged at him. Giving in to the absurdity of it all, he took a breath and psyched himself up to get back in the game. With his game face on, he gave what the people has been asking for.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

"KAKASHI!"

"GAI!"

* * *

= Two Full Anime Episodes Later =

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

"KAKASHI!"

"GAI!"

Having decided that they have pissed the viewers off enough, Naruto enters into a mode that should only be unlockable when he was older and has received the one-on-one training that Jiraiya was going to give him after this encounter.

"Sage Mode!"

Not to be outdone, Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to show that he was activating his Sharingan even though it has been activated for two full episodes now, before opening his eyes to reveal his mature Sharingan eyes.

"Sharingan!"

Gai, taking this as a hint to show off his youthfulness, took it as an opportunity to show off his youthfulness.

"Fourth Gate: Wound Gate. Release!"

Kakashi, never one to be outdone, revealed his own already activated Sharingan, also making a show of activating it on his own.

"Sharingan!"

Of course, Naruto wouldn't let himself lose.

"Kyuubi Chakra Cloak: One Tail!"

"Cursed Seal: Level One!"

"Seventh Gate: Wonder Gate. Release!"

"First Gate: Opening Gate. Release!"

"Kyuubi Chakra Cloak: Two Tails!"

"Cursed Seal: Level Two!"

"Leg Weights. Release!"

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Having no other transformations left, Naruto started channeling chakra into his hand, forming the spiralling blue destruction ball of death that we all know and love. Taking that as a hint, the other three also started their own special techniques, piling a different technique on top of the other to add more hits for their combos. Once they were all charged up, they leapt into action screaming the names of their techniques.

"Demonic Sage Art: Planetary Rasengan!" (Red Evil-Looking Big-Ass Rasengan)

"Flying Dark Chidori!" (Meh.)

"Morning Daytime Peacock Tiger!"

In their focus to keep all of their techniques properly aligned so that they will clash with one another, they didn't notice Kakashi staying in place and charging up his technique even more, until it was too late.

The camera focused on Kakashi alone, with all of the surroundings covered in the darkness of a black screen as he focuses and channels his Raikiri into his hands, an aura of chakra emanating from his body due to the released gate.

"Haaaaa."

A voice somewhere from above shouts, "Get Ready!", and an awesome victory soundtrack begins to play as the camera zooms in on his Mangekyo eye as he looks up.

With a mighty battle cry of "For Icha Icha!", he initiates his Kamui, creating a swirling vortex at the point where the techniques were supposed to clash together, pulling the other three in as they were already so close to it. The three turns around and tries their best to get away from the vortex technique, with Naruto sending a chakra claw to grab at the cliff side and desperately pulling himself away, while Sasuke's webbed hand wings that should've made flight impossible but still manages to let him fly flaps their hardest to pull him away, and with Gai just simply doing the breast stroke in mid-air still somehow getting as much progress as the other two. With all their backs turned towards the Kamui vortex, Kakashi's other eye sparkles with an evil glint, and his combo continues. Cancelling the Kamui, he wastes no time in closing the distance and uses Shunshin to get to the point where his Kamui vortex was, knees bent in a crouch and hands together in a modified Tiger seal with both of his index and middle fingers pointed upwards, a Raikiri wrapped around them, positioned to strike his first target which was Naruto.

"Konoha Secret NinTaijutsu: Lightning Release – Thousand Years of Lightning Cutter Torture!"

He shoves his fingers up Naruto's buttocks, making a full turn when he pulls his arms back to position himself to face Gai before shoving it up the green clad bottom and then making one last turn before shoving it up Sasuke's precious Uchiha behind, anad with him being the last, Kakashi took his sweet time before pulling his fingers back out. With all three of them clutching their butt cheeks, Kakashi makes one full turn before facing the camera, making sudden swiping motions with his hands to fling of blood and Kami knows what else from them. Reaching up with one hand to cover his Sharingan while using one to fish out a book from his pockets, he opens it and brings it up to his nose.

"Finally! Just me, Sukki, Jin and a whole lot of Icha Icha in Paradise! 3"

In his background, flames erupt from the three's arses and they slowly rocket away in screams of agony, all the while, words begin to attach themselves to the darkness that surrounded Kakashi.

To his right and in the top corner: Kakashi's

To his right and in the lower corner: Super

To his left and in the top corner: Ultimate

To his left and in the lower corner: Combo!

And in the middle from the top, spanning from his right to left: First Gate: Opening Gate x Mangekyo Sharingan x Kamui x Shunshin x Raikiri x Thousand Years of Pain

And then a slashing light in the middle and across the names of the moves used, the final word appears, covering the entire screen: FINISH!


	5. 3: I Don't Even

**I Don't Even…**

"Kakashi's Super Ultimate Combo! FINISH!"

A controller falls to the floor and the hands holding it previously shoot up to cover its owner's mouth. The three genin can't help but stare at the screen with wide eyes and with varying emotions.

"N-Naruto-kun…", whimpered Hinata who was covering her mouth and nose with her hands, her face red and her eyes already overflowing with tears. Her eyes were wide in fear and concern.

"I don't even…", whispered Kiba who was gripping his controller so tight, it was already threatening to snap in two, his eyes twitching wildly. His eyes were wide in disbelief and surprise.

"GAI-SENSEI!", screamed Lee who was holding his controller in one hand on his head, while the other was pulling on a fistful of his hair, his eyes crying up a river. His eyes were wide with horror.

With the room being silent, they could hear the grinding of teeth from behind them. They turn their heads to look at the three people who were lying down on hospital beds, teeth grinding in frustration and eyes set in murderous glares.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" Hinata went up to the side of the blond's bed, gently pulling his face to her chest, giving him a one-handed hug as the other hand ran through his hair in a comforting manner.

Lee was not so reserved as he glomped onto his idol and kept shouting.

"GAI-SENSEI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE FAILED YOU GREATLY!" He copied Hinata's action, but instead of gently pulling Gai's face to his chest, he pulled it so hard with a sudden jerk that there was an audible crack that echoed around the room. Lee apparently didn't notice though as he hugged his sensei's neck in a chokehold, burying his face in his idol's hair which he would then proceed to use as a tissue.

Kiba just stared at them with a face that clearly shows that he was undecided on whether he should laugh, take pity on them or just question the sanity of everyone in the room, including him. Of course this didn't go unnoticed to the only person that wasn't being suffocated by anybody (which Lee was doing so well on Gai, but not as much as good as what Hinata was doing on Naruto).

"What are _you_ doing here, dog-breath?!"

His eyes turn to the Uchiha whose bed was in the middle so even if he did have someone to suffocate him, it would be very difficult as the three beds were pushed together.

"We know why Lee is here, seeing as his father is here. And Hinata's here because she's drowning in love over only-Kami-knows-why Naruto of all people. So what's your excuse?"

"I came to escort Hinata here to the hospital."

"Hn, you really are a loyal dog, aren't you?"

"What did you say, asshole?!"

In his rage, he didn't notice the three nins in bed tense at the word.

"Isn't it obvious? You only came to escort your little princess here, and yet, you're still here. Such loyalty!"

Sasuke did his best stick-up-the-ass face, which due to his current injuries looked a lot more natural, and then proceeded to air clap.

"Blame your stupid banshee fangirl! She saw me and since she was 'busy with her rounds' and 'not allowed to focus on only one patient' and 'Tsunade-sama banning her from getting near you since she tried slipping you an aphrodisiac as well as a sleeping pill', making you 'the only one that doesn't have any visitors to nurse you back to health', she dragged me and screamed in my ears to go 'entertain the great Sasuke-kun'."

Sasuke didn't know what he should feel. On one hand, he was impressed that Kiba had nailed the Sakura impression on all those quoted remarks. On the other hand, he was disturbed that Sakura tried that aphrodisiac and sleeping pills thing. On the other hand, which he does have but it only appears when he's in Cursed Level Two and is webbed and acts like creepy wings that shouldn't really allow him to fly but still does, he was feeling sad and sorry for himself for not having anyone to suffocate him…or rather, take care of him. And finally, on his last hand, which was also webbed and is currently hidden in his Cursed Seal maybe, he was feeling thankful to Sakura for sending Kiba and thankful to Kiba for actually being there. He was so confused as to what to feel that he just decided to throw all of them away and think 'Kill Itachi' thoughts.

Kiba decided to ignore him and stop the other two from killing off the other patients.

"Hey! Let them breathe, or else Tsunade-sama will put you in similar beds!"

Hinata then gently lays down Naruto's head back onto his pillow and goes back to her seat next to Kiba. Lee just dropped his sensei's head and went back to his seat.

After a few minutes of staring at each other in awkward silence, Kiba decided to start the conversation.

"So…that was really the reason why you're all here?"

This earned him a death glare from all three of the bed-ridden nins, intensified by the up close death glares he was getting from Hinata and Lee.

"I'll take that as a yes.", he mumbled, before going back to his regular volume, which was only an octave lower than Naruto's.

"But damn, that was one nasty combo huh? To keep even Naruto stuck here."

"Actually, Naruto recovered from that weeks ago."

The three death glares were lifted from Kiba and directed to the person on the hospital bed beside Hinata. In all of the weirdness, they all forgot he was there.

"W-what do you mean, Kakashi s-sensei?"

Kakashi put down his porn and gave Hinata his eye-smile, making it extra sparkly and attractive in an attempt to lure in the seductress that was the Hyuuga Princess as he just read a very interesting activity in his book and wanted to try it out ASAP, and since she was the only female in the room…

"Gai and Sasuka are still recovering from the wounds and paralysis from the waist down. Naruto however, healed from everything all by himself in that same day that Tsunade-sama healed the other two from their full-body paralysis."

Another uber sparkly and attractive smile made Kiba twitch in irritation. Shooing Hinata from her seat and directing her to sit on Naruto's bed instead, he glared at the masked Jonin and beat Hinata to the question.

"So why's he still here?"

The eye-smile was gone and he was back to reading his porn when he replied in a monotonous droning voice.

"Because soon as he was recovered, he tried to kill me in front of Tsunade-sama. When she managed to pry him off me and ask Naruto what the hell he was trying to do, he called 'Tsunade-baachan' an old hag. Of course that slight beating he was supposed to receive for trying to kill one of her patients in her hospital and right in front of her turned to a beating within an inch of his life. And the next day, he'll be recovered and it'll just repeat itself."

Kiba looked in awe at Naruto. Either he was really brave or really stupid, it was still something to be amazed at. Shaking his head, he asks another question that has been bothering him.

"So why are _you_ here?"

He got an eye-smile from the silver-haired Jonin.

"Chakra exhaustion."

"For three whole weeks?!"

For some strange reason, Kiba swore that the eye-smile grew, and he could actually see Kakashi's teeth show as his grin widens, despite the fact that he was still wearing his mask.

"Yep. Doctor's orders."

A ding from a bell later, the door suddenly opens. As if on cue, Naruto, who was now fully recovered, leapt from his bed and lunged at Kakashi, a look of murder on the blond's face while a look of absolute bliss from the silver-haired Jonin. When Naruto was soaring just in front of the door, he was brought crashing to the floor with mighty stomp from Tsunade, who then stepped off of his twitching form, looked at the clipboards for each patient, scribbling down some notes on her own clipboard and then stomped on Naruto once more. Picking him up, she gave him a judging look from head to toe. With a shrug of her shoulders as if she was satisfied, she threw Naruto back onto his bead and scribbled more notes on her clipboard and promptly left.

The awkward silence returned, and once again, Kiba took it upon himself to break the silence.

"So, who was playing Kakashi-sensei earlier?"

No one was able to answer and they all looked towards the 4th controller, which was neatly placed on top of the game console. The sudden slam from the doorway brought their attention to the now-closed door.

"Uhhh, did any of you close the door?"

When all of them shook their heads, a chill went up through the room, leaving them staring wide-eyed at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hospital, a transparent Sakumo was floating along back towards the direction of his grave, sighing as he went phasing through whoever he floats into.

"I'm finally given one chance to leave my campfire see my son, talk to him and settle all of my emotional baggage, and it's on the same day that he proudly admits to doing something stupid in real life what he did in a stupid video game."


End file.
